


Laughter is the best Medicine

by Elsey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala, M/M, Nighttime, Warehouse, deancas kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey/pseuds/Elsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is concerned when he finds Dean in a warehouse, shirt ripped and strange bruises on his shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter is the best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a happy little fic, hope you all enjoy! For those who have read it already, I've changed a certain part, as I was screwed up with the episodes. It doesn't change anything, though, just the one line :)

A shiver ran down the length of Sam’s spine.

“Dean?” he called, turning as he heard something crash across the warehouse. “Dean, this isn’t funny, stop fucking around.” Sam began to walk when a second crash sounded. He heard someone groan. He stopped, finding Dean breathless on the ground, jacket on the floor and shirt ripped. “Dean! Hey, are you okay? Dean, what happened?” Dean’s eyes were wide.

“Uh, nothing, just, uh, fell… Why are you here?” Dean asked, grabbing Sam’s extended arm and pulling himself up.

“Wh- you texted me. Gave me an address. I brought the Impala; I figured you and Cas found something. Is he here?” Sam asked, looking around. He spotted a knocked over lamp and a toppled table.

“I didn’t text you,” Dean said, pulling on his jacket. He patted his pockets, pulling out his phone and scanning his texts. “Son of a bitch! Who the hell texted you? It was in my pocket, it didn’t even fall out when-” Dean stopped himself and Sam raised an eyebrow.

“When what?”

“When all this shit fell,” Dean said, attempting to be casual. He pocketed the phone, turning away from Sam.

“Whatever, man. Where’s Cas?”

“I don’t know…”

“How don’t you know?”

“He’s an angel, Sam, I don’t exactly have control of him,” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

“Whatever you say. Did you at least see what got you?”

“Uh, no, must’ve scared it off,” Dean said, clearing his throat.

“Well we’ll find it,” Sam muttered, beginning to look around the large room.

“No! I mean, no, it’s fine, we should rest,” Dean said, averting eye connection and heading for the door. Sam watched him walk away, quickly following.

“Hey, are you sure you’re all right?” Sam questioned, turning Dean around. The shorter man kept his eyes on the ground.

“Yes, Sam! We should leave,” Dean insisted, pulling away from Sam’s grasp. Sam stood silently as Dean shoved past him, slamming the warehouse door shut as he left. Shrugging, Sam followed his brother, getting into the passenger side of the Impala.

“You’re certainly tense. Are we really just leaving without even scoping the place?”

“I’m starving, let’s go.” Dean backed the Impala out of the empty lot.

“Dude, what happened back there?” Sam asked, the warehouse becoming a small image in the mirror.

“Nothing, Sam, nothing. Just got jumped. Probably a homeless person,” Dean muttered.

“Stop changing the story. And stop lying to me. What happened back there?”

“Sam, seriously, it’s nothing.” Sam sighed, shaking his head.

“This is what’s killing us, Dean. Your obsession with lying to me, feeling like withholding information will keep us safe.” Dean glared at his brother and pulled over. He yanked his shirt down, revealing slowly purpling bruises on his shoulder. “Oh my God, what are those?”

“What do you think they are?” Dean demanded, eyes locking with his brother.

“I… I don’t know, did something slam you or- fuck, are those teeth marks?” Sam pressed one of the bruises and Dean covered his shoulder back up.

“You’re fucking stupid,” Dean muttered, starting the Chevy again and maneuvering it back onto the road. Sam tried to focus and pinpoint what those marks were. He stiffened.

“Uh, Dean. Where, uh, did you, erm, say Cas was?” Sam asked, clearing his throat. He looked over to see his brother’s face take on the composure of a statue.

“He popped out of there,” Dean said, eyes locked on the road.

“Was he there when you got the… the… um, hiccies?” Sam asked, covering his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

“What, you think this is funny?” Dean yelled. Sam couldn’t contain himself, doubling over in the car, laughter spilling out of his mouth.

“For fuck’s sake, Dean, you didn’t have to drag Cas to a warehouse for a make out session! Holy shit, I’m fucking crying, oh my God! He probably texted me too! Oh my God!” Sam gasped, holding his sides as he laughed. Dean was staring at him, wondering why he was so cool with this.

“What the fuck is the matter with you, why aren’t you angry?” Dean demanded.

“How are you angry that I’m not angry? Oh my God, and you and _Cas_!” Sam giggled, wiping tears from under his eyes, the laughter finally seeming to be over and done with. Only the occasional chuckle bubbled from his lips.

“So you don’t care?”

“No. You’re my brother and I love you.” Dean groaned.

“Don’t remind me.”

“So is this a ‘I’ve always been gay’ thing, or a ‘Cas has the sweetest ass I’ve ever seen’ thing?”

“I am not going to grace that question with an answer.” Sam smiled slyly.

“You totally love him. I can see it.”

“Fuck off.”

“Oh, did Dean get his feelings hurt?” Dean pulled the car over for a second time. Sam was prepared for Dean to slap him across the face, and surprised when his older brother began to laugh as well. Soon they were both gasping for breath, finding themselves on the hood of the Impala, the night sky cool on their faces.

“Sam, I wish I could have told you, but…”

“Yeah. If you can’t admit it to yourself, how are you supposed to admit it to me.”

“I’m so fucked up.”

“I know. But not because of this.”

“I can feel you watching us, Cas, get down here,” Dean yelled. Sam snorted, then fell off the hood when Cas appeared right between the two.

“Sam, why are you on the ground? Hello Dean.”

“Oh shut up, lover boy!”

“Lover boy? Is that not a song?” Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean.

“What! Can’t a guy play a Queen CD every once in a while?” Sam rolled his eyes, getting back on the hold beside Cas, the three of them barely fitting.

"Did you receive my text message, Sam?"

"I knew it was you!" Sam yelled triumphantly. Dean rolled his eyes, not the slightest bit angry that Cas had revealed their location, which seemed strange to him. They sat in a comfortable silence.

“This is nice,” Cas said, putting his arms around the brothers. Both shifted uncomfortably,

“And now it’s really awkward,” Sam said, ducking out from under the angel’s arm. Dean tried to do the same, but Cas just pulled him into an awkward hug. Dean gave Sam a look that screamed ‘ _Dude, help_ ’ and Sam snickered to himself.

“Cas. Seriously.”

“What, Dean?” Cas asked, pressing the grown man into his chest, looking up at the stars. Dean tried to pull away, but Cas held him in place.

“You’re really fucking strong,” Dean said, struggling to end the embrace. Sam was pressing a hand over his mouth, trying his best to not laugh hysterically at his brother’s expression. Cas let Dean go. He then turned to Sam.

“I would like your blessing for Dean and I to continue our intercourse,” Cas said, face totally serious. Sam lost it, laughing himself all the way to the ground, plopping down and curling into a ball as the laughter continued. Dean did a double take at Cas before smacking himself in the face, shaking his head. Cas looked at them curiously. “Did I say something humerous?” Dean shook his head, patting Cas’ leg as a light chuckle escaped his lips.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said.

“Uh, yes, Cas, angel of the lord, you can continue to fuck my brother,” Sam managed to say through his hysterics. Cas nodded to himself.

“Thank you, Sam,” he said, turning to Dean and, without any warning, throwing himself on top of the man, pressing their lips together and placing his hands on Dean’s side. Sam peaked over the hood from the ground, wondering why it was suddenly quiet. Dean wasn’t thinking; he gave into Cas’ mouth, pulling him closer and rolling him onto his back, hands moving to remove his shirt. Sam stood, clearing his throat.

“Mother fucker!” Dean yelled, jumping up from the hood and slamming the driver door. Cas’ face went from smiling to concern.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, face puzzled. Sam shook his head with a smile.

“No, Cas, you did something I never could; you overrode his system, you got him to break down. I’ve never seen anyone manage to do that, get into his head like you did. He just... reacted, but with affection and not anger. I don't know how you did it,” Sam said. Cas looked at the scowling man behind the wheel.

“How strange,” he said, rolling off of the hood.

“This is fucking great,” Sam said, smile on his face again. Cas got in the back and Sam in the front. Dean turned the radio on, head banging at thunderstruck played. They drove off, leaving the side of the road.

In a way, everything was the same; Dean singing terribly with Sam joining in occasionally, Cas in the back listening while wondering what the lyrics meant. Just two brothers and their angel. But at the same time, the entire scene was different. Sam grinning as Cas and Dean shared glances in the mirror, Cas creeping into the front seat to be closer to Dean.

It felt less like two brothers and their angel; it was now an angel who finally had the family he needed, the family he had waited millennia to deserve.


End file.
